Isabelle
by xxrobinkunxx
Summary: [Oneshot]Wise One puts Isaac to a test, and that test? Be a female for one day. How will Isaac survive this catastrophe? Rated K


a/n: Well, here's my first story... er one-shot... My other one was put on hold, just because I wanted to do this one first. Haha.

Anyways.

**Summary:** Oneshot: Wise One puts Isaac to a test, and that test? Be a female for one day. How will Isaac survive this catastrophe?

**Rating:** K+

**Characters:** Isaac, Jenna, Felix, Piers, Sheba, Ivan, Mia, Garet

This fic is also based off Kyarorin's fic, _Wise One's Test_. So be sure to look on that one. Happy regards to that author.

And, here's the... fic. Like... now. O.o (doesn't know how to introduce his stories)

* * *

Isaac was sleeping, in his bed, constantly turning, as he felt his back was killing him. But, his dream was ever so nice; it was about him and Mia finally going out and then making out, then they get married, then having kids... 

Suddenly, the Wise One interrupted his dream by invading it first. We all wonder how it does that, hunh?

_What...? Wise One?_ Isaac said, looking at it, wondering why it was there.

"Isaac. I will put you to a test!"

_A test?_

"Yes, a test! See if you can pass it!"

With that, the Wise One vanished, never to be seen again. Isaac scratched his head, and wondered why the Wise One would put him to a test in the middle of his dream.

_Test...? Wonder what it is...? Probably something really easy to do._

Soon, Isaac's mind was now dreaming about dancing pink bunnies and rabid pink squirrels with tutus on. He looked and stared, then screamed, which awakened him from his nightmare.

He shot up from his dream, breathing a little hard, looking around. When he found nothing wrong, he yawned, sat up, stretched his body, then sat down. He felt something hurting when he did, so he stood up then sat down again. It jiggled, and bounced. Isaac looked down. He noticed his chest, then he screamed.

* * *

"Kyle?" 

"Yes Dora?"

"did you.. hear that scream?"

"A little. It was probably the birds..."

"Dear, the birds don't... chirp like that."

"Maybe there are new types of birds, Dora."

"Hmm."

Isaac's parents, Kyle and Dora, were downstairs, drinking their tea, while reading the newspaper-like in the kitchen. Soon a knock came at the front door.

"I'll get it!" both parents chimed in, then raced for the door, fighting over who will open the door first. First it was verbal fighting, then it turned into physical fighting! Then, somehow, they were using psynergy to fight each other! This battle was brutal! The parents were all over each other until...

"Hi Mrs Dor—whoa..."

Both adults looked up to see Jenna and Mia standing at the doorway, looking at them, while they were tattered and torn and, seemed to be from a fight.

"Did you guys fight over the door again?" Jenna asked, being quite angry as well.

"Isaac doesn't like it when you two fight over the door!" Mia piped in, almost as angry as Jenna.

"Uh..." Kyle started.

"Well... I suppose that was silly of us." Dora finished, standing up, brushing herself off, then smiling. "You two came to visit Isaac?"

"Yes." both girls said together, smiling themselves.

"He's in his room. Go ahead."

"Be careful. He's sleeping." Kyle added, laughing, as though Isaac was a lion when he snored in his sleep.

"Oy..." Jenna said as she and Mia, who sweatdropped, also, carrying a small box, went up the stairs to Isaac's room, which was the room down the hall.

"I hope he's awake."

"We'll wake him up if he isn't. With the prank we have in store for him." Jenna said confidently, then opening Isaac's door.

The girls saw him sobbing, on his bed, and taking a note that his hair was quite long, as it went down to the middle of his back. They looked at him weirdly, and walked over to him, with Mia closing the door behind them.

"Isaac? Are you..." Jenna started.

"Maybe he heard his parents fighting and..."

Isaac looked up, and saw them, and the box. He figured it was their prank, and immediately sat up.

"Jenna! Mia! Look!" he whined, showing them his chest.

"What the--"

"Oh my!"

"It's terrible!" The blond whined again.

"How did this happen?" Jenna asked him, while sitting on the bed with him, to his right.

"Yeah, I want to know too." Mia chimed in, sitting on Isaac's left.

"Well... the Wise One came into my dream last night and said he'd put me to a test. But the problem was, I didn't know, and he didn't tell me, and then I suddenly was dreaming of dancing pink bunnies and rabid pink squirrels in tutus."

"Wait... dancing pink bunnies?" Jenna asked, trying to get the image in her brain.

"Rabid pink squirrels? In tutus? What is a tutu?" Mia asked too, wondering.

"You know... tutu. Those things girls wear when they try to do ballet..."

"Uh..." both girls were confused now, probably knowing what Isaac is saying doesn't yet exist.

"... Never mind. But... this test... Is for me to be a girl!?"

"Well, you're lucky enough that me and Mia came here. We were going to pull our prank on you today!"

"Oh no..."

"But since you have the vital materials," Mia pulled out the box and threw the cut out coconuts she collected and made, " we won't be needing those!"

Isaac sighed. He looked down and touched his breasts. Then, he wondered if his special thing was gone. He checked his pants. It was gone. He cried some more. Why was the Wise One making him do this?

"Oh it can't be that bad, Isaac!" Jenna giggled, while she pulled out one of her pink dresses. Mia pulled out some makeup, scrunchies, and eyeliner while giggling too. Isaac stared at them, his eyes widening. He pulled away instantly.

"Oh HELL no! You aren't getting me in that dress nor will you put that makeup on me!"

"Oh come on! It'll be fun!" Mia insisted.

"Besides, it's summer time. You can't stay indoors all day!"

"Just tell them I came down with an illness or something. I got bit by my Djinn and now I have contagious rabies."

"We don't even know if the Djinn HAVE rabies! Plus, who would get sick in this heat wave?" Jenna looked at him, her face crossed with confusion and a bit anger.

"Okay fine. I had a heat stroke."

"Isaac, you can only get a heat stroke if you've been outside for too long in the heat without applying sunblock, sun screen, or drinking water when you're not dehydrated." Mia said, as she was a healer and knew these things. Isaac sighed, then gave in.

"Alright alright. I'll go outside. But... don't make me look... too ugly."

"We are not!" Jenna piped in, excited.

"Besides, we _ARE_ girls too, Isaac! We wouldn't make you ugly!" Mia giggled.

"Wear this, too." Jenna put a red bra on him, fastening it on the second line. Perfect fit. Isaac looked and made a weird face, while Jenna handed him the dress again. "And take off your pants too."

Isaac frowned, took off his pants as instructed while taking the pink dress, which had white and red flowers designed on the bottom. He sighed again, unbuttoned the dress and put it on. Surprisingly, it fit him perfectly.

"Good." Jenna said, smiling, then letting Mia go ahead and put the make up on.

"Hold still." Mia said, while putting the red lipstick on Isaac's lips. The Venus adept held his eyes shut, being perfectly still. When Mia was done, Isaac looked nearly like a girl in disguise, what the two were planning to do to him in their prank. They giggled, frightening Isaac a lot.

"See?" Jenna said, holding a mirror in front of Isaac.

He looked into it, then twitched his eye. "EW! I look like a girl!" He cried.

"Um, remember. You _ARE_ a girl..." Mia replied, making Isaac feel stupid.

"But for how long?" Jenna wondered.

"I don't know. It could be days, weeks, months, years before I can change back!!" Isaac wailed, knowing his parents would be mighty suspicious of his long endearing absence after two full days.

"Wow." Both girls chimed together, again.

"Grr! I curse the Wise One for making me a girl! Me and that chunk of rock will have a nice talk after this is over!" Isaac cracked his knuckles together, his face furrowing.

"Don't do that!"

"You'll mess up the make up I put on!"

"FINE." Isaac pouted, still upset, angry, and frustrated. He was all of those and wanted to cry again.

"All you need now is some eye liner, your hair fixed up and some nice girl shoes." Jenna said, as she pulled out her brush, a scrunchy and hair clip, while Mia pulled out matching pink and red boots from the box. Isaac stared at the boots. They looked like Jenna's. In fact, everything he had ON was Jenna's.

Jenna brushed his hair, then tied it in the scrunchy, rolled it up and hair clipped it together, forming some bangs on the left side of his face, some side ends, which were curled. His hair resembled Mia's and Dora's hair styles put together, with the exception of the bangs all being on the side, and from his bun, some of his hair was sticking out. Mia put the boots on him, and sprayed perfume on him to make him smell like a girl. Isaac coughed, gagged, and wheezed, as the perfume was bogging his airway in his nose.

"Oh cut it out!" Mia said, almost angrily. Isaac immediately stopped, knowing Mia's wrath wasn't such a good idea to be on today. Or any day...

"See Isaac? Now you look good!" Jenna handed him a full sized mirror somehow.

"And attractive, if I were male." Mia giggled.

Isaac took the mirror and looked at himself. Indeed, he was attractive, sort of, but he had to get used to the girly-ness on him. He moved around a bit, trying to get used to his breasts for the most part of it, as well, as how tight the dress felt around his waist. When he was done, he handed Jenna the mirror, and somehow, he put it back in the box. His face looked puzzled, but then shook it away.

"Well... what do we do now?" he asked, out of the blue.

"We go outside!" Mia exclaimed happily, putting the box on Isaac's bed.

"But but but..." Isaac started, very scared.

"But what?" Jenna asked.

"My parents! And Sheba!"

"We'll get passed them. It would be weird if we climbed out your window anyways."

"Good point..."

"Well, let's go." Mia said, while opening the door and walking out. Jenna and Isaac followed, while being quiet going by Sheba's room. Ever since the final lighthouse being lit, Sheba decided to stay with Isaac, and Dora and Kyle happily accepted Sheba and claimed her the "sister" of Isaac. Now the blond has a "sibling", even though they differ in many things. They get along pretty decently. Sheba is like his little sister, seeing as he's seventeen and she's fourteen.

They walked downstairs, seeing Dora and Kyle at the kitchen table again, reading the... newspaper again.

"Hi Mrs. Dora, Mr. Kyle. We're going outside!" Jenna yelled, bypassing them quickly.

"Okay Jenna... Who is that?" Dora asked, looking straight into Isaac's eyes. The blond fiddled with his fingers, lowering his head, praying to every Djinn summon he knew to not let his mother recognize him.

"Yeah, she's cute and perfect for Isaac." Kyle added, getting a glare from Dora. Isaac twitched a little, hearing that from his _OWN _father. "What's her name?"

"Um... I... Is... Isaa..." Isaac started.

"Um... this is... my uh... friend... Isabelle!" Jenna lied.

Isaac perked up and looked at Jenna. She looked back and smiled. "See, she's a friend of... Sheba's! From... Lavivero!"

_Wow, Jenna is just making up lies galore. _Isaac thought, still looking at the ground. Then he thought the name _Isabelle_ was a bit too obvious.

"Yeah!" Mia added. "And she... spent the night over. She was in Sheba's room."

"Oh I see. Well it's good to know Sheba has some friends." Dora said, smiling. "Does Isaac know about her?"

"Of course he does!" Mia giggled.

"Really?"

"She's still cute." Kyle said, sipping his tea, while getting another glare from Dora. Isaac sighed lowly.

"Yes Mrs. Dora, but, we noticed Isaac climbed out his window this morning. So we... wanted to show him... Isabelle again. You know... heehee... so we'll be going!!" Jenna rushed herself and "Isabelle" out the door.

"Bye now!" Mia said, shutting the door behind them.

"Oh my." Dora said, while sitting down. "I hope Isaac gets to meet that young girl, Isabelle. She looks nice."

"and sexy for him. Isaac'll love her." Kyle added again, getting another glare from Dora.

"Kyle, do me a favor and shut up."

"Aww."

* * *

"I can't believe you did that, Jenna!" 

"Oh shush, Isaac! It was the best thing I could do!"

"I know but... '_Isabelle_'? That's frickin too obvious!!"

"Well, _YOU_ try making up a name!!"

Isaac sighed, while walking with them. Since Vale was up and ready, the people, they looked at Jenna and Mia, and greeted "Isabelle". After the seventh person of greeting and replying that he is from Lavivero, Isaac was getting tired of saying that.

"Okay Isabelle." Jenna said, since she was around some people. "Why don't you go meet some new friends or... hang out? I'll be back, okay?" She skipped off, running into Garet's arms and hugging him. They kissed, which made Isaac flinch. Mia giggled and saw Piers, went to him and did the same. All this making out was hurting the blond, but, nonetheless, he went elsewhere, to avoid the kissing.

_This is retarded. I can't even talk to Garet like this. I can't talk to nobody..._

Isaac then bumped into Ivan, the Jupiter adept from Contigo, but raised in Kalay. He looked up and saw "her", then smiled.

"Hello. You must be new around here." Ivan said.

"I am..." Isaac repeated in his new girl voice.

"What's your name?" Ivan held out his right hand, to offer a handshake. Isaac recognized this, as he knew Ivan was going to read his mind. He quickly thought about something and then took Ivan's hand.

"I'm Isabelle." Isaac said, as he felt Ivan's Jupiter powers reach into his mind.

"I see... I'm Ivan. And... are you hungry perhaps?" He said, letting go of Isaac's handshake.

"Yes, I... am..."

"Oh... well, let's go to the Inn. We can find something to eat there."

It was then, that Felix, Jenna's older brother, looked and stared at Isaac. His eyes stared, hardened on "her", watching her go.

"Whoa..." Felix said, as his gaze never left Isaac. Sheba, unfortunately, was there, and slapped him hard to break him out of his trance.

"Ow." Felix whined, rubbing the side of his face.

In minutes, Ivan invited everyone to the Inn to meet and eat together, for lunch. Jenna, Garet, Sheba and Felix where on one side, while Mia, Piers, Ivan and Isabelle were on the other. Felix was, yet again, staring at Isaac, wondering what "she" was like. Sheba saw this and slapped him out of his trance.

"Ow. What was that for?" Felix half-whined, while rubbing his left cheek, which was slapped.

"Hmph!" Sheba pouted.

"ANYways. Let's see what's on the menu today!" Jenna interrupted, while holding up her menu placard. The rest of them did too, then suddenly, Ivan piped up.

"Hey... Where's Isaac?"

Isaac coughed, which caused Ivan to look at her suspiciously, then Mia shot up first, while thinking of something fast. "Isaac? Oh, he said he... well he went to go train a little! For a while! He said he'll come back!" Isaac sighed in relief, knowing that was another lie.

"Oh." Ivan said, then returned to his menu. A maid lady came and took their orders, then in a few minutes, returned with their orders.

"Mmmm pancakes and bacon. My fave..." Garet said, while chomping down on the brunch.

"Bacon and cheese sandwich is better." Ivan said, taking a bite out of it, his meal.

"Fish and honey bread is great." Piers replied, stabbing his fried fish with his fork and munching.

"Oy..." Mia giggled, while patting Piers on the back, as he was still chomping on his fish. The others shook their heads, smiling and sweatdropped.

"Hey Isabelle. Where are you from?" Garet asked the random question and all eyes turned on her. Isaac glanced up from his plate, to which he had been silent all afternoon. He stopped forcing noodles in his mouth, sat up straight and sighed a little.

"Well, you see, I'm from Lavivero, but my original birthplace is Garoh. I traveled a long way to see the world, but when I returned home, Maha had said my parents died, since they had a heart attack about me leaving so suddenly. So I went past Gondowan, and into Angara, where I met Jenna one day. I'm her friend and Mia's friend from a long time ago, and I spent the night at her house. So here I am, with you guys."

They all stared, eyes wide open, as she said that all in one breath. Isaac closed his eyes, took a breath, and returned to his noodles. Jenna and Mia exchanged looks, but then realized that if Isaac had said he was Sheba's friend, that the wind adept would not remember, therefore, giving away his disguise.

"From Garoh?" Felix spoke up. "I've been there before. I didn't see you there." _And I don't remember Jenna having any friends... but oh well. Jenna has a lot of friends. I wouldn't know..._

"I was probably traveling at that time..." Isaac replied.

"Oh..." Felix said, then his gaze was upon Isaac yet again.

"And Lavivero. That's where I was raised when I was an infant. And I certainly don't remember you at all!"

Uh-oh. Everyone was getting on Isaac's case. Jenna and Mia were getting nervous, but Isaac remained calm. He shrugged it off easily. "I was only there for a good week. You probably didn't see me then."

"Oh." The Wind Adept said, knowing that was probably the case. Mia and Jenna sighed in relief, knowing Isaac was getting the hang of lying to them. He knew he didn't want to, but it was the only way to get them off his back. Apparently, Sheba wasn't going to do that.

"Isabelle... I'm sorry. But, my name is Sheba." She said, holding out her hand like Ivan. Again, Isaac recognized this, thought up of something and took her hand.

"Glad to meet you." He lied, knowing that.

Sheba had tried to read his mind, but got a picture of a brown rabbit. She looked at him oddly, then took her hand away.

"You must like rabbits."

"I do. They're... pretty cute." The adepts were getting ready to leave, when Ivan came up to her again.

"Well, that's great! I like them too!" Ivan said, laying his hand on her shoulder, and again, trying to read his mind. Isaac thought of something quick, and then smiled at Ivan.

The Wind Adept was met with a nice picture of Hamma nude, as well as Jenna and Mia nude too. He withdrew his hand and fell backwards.

"UGH." he yelled, covering his eyes.

"What... what's the matter, Ivan?" Sheba asked, helping him up.

"Naked... Hamma, Jenna, Mia..." he replied in his daze, trying to get the images out of his brain.

"Naked Hamma? But... how? Isabelle doesn't even KNOW Hamma!"

"Um... I told her all about Hamma! I'm sorry!" Mia butted in.

"I'm sorry about that, but I would really feel better if you would stop reading my mind." With that, Isaac-- er Isabelle walked out of the Inn. The others did as well, and Felix, kept staring at Isaac. He was feeling weird, like butterflies reached his stomach.

_That's weird... Only Adepts can tell if someone is reading their minds..._ Sheba thought to herself.

_Unless... Isabelle must be an Adept like us!_ Ivan piped in, apparently reading Sheba's mind.

_Hmm... but that seems a little too odd. But I guess..._

_It's okay Sheba. We Adepts just grow and grow..._

_I hope you're right, Ivan._

The two Jupiter Adepts left the Inn, while leaving a tip on the table. Ivan bid his goodbye, as he went somewhere else, and Sheba, saw Isabelle, standing next to the tree near the Inn. She marched herself over there, happily.

"Isabelle. May I talk to you for a moment?"

"Um... sure..." Isaac said, hoping Sheba wouldn't read his mind anymore.

"Let me tell you something..." She grabbed Isaac by the dress collar and held him close to her face. Sheba's eyes were in flames, piercing into his soul.

"If I see you with Felix, it'll be me and you. I swear I'll cast the _meanest_ Spark Plasma on you and I_ will_ paralyze you for LIFE. Understand me?"

Isaac nodded furiously. He did not see this coming. The evil side of Sheba. He was afraid, and knowing, if he never changed back, Sheba would most likely murder him.

"I... I... I... understand."

"Good." Sheba said evilly, then returning to her sweet voice when Jenna appeared. "Good to have talked to you." she trotted off, as Jenna walked up.

"So. Having any fun?"

"No! Jenna! She... she... she _THREATENED_ me!" Isaac wailed, crying on her shoulder.

"Threatened you? How?" Jenna asked, very puzzled.

"She said if I don't stop being near Felix she'll paralyze me with Spark Plasma!"

"Oh come on! Sheba wouldn't do that!"

"YES she will! She's... EVIL!! I never seen her like that!"

"You're hallucinating, Isaac!" Jenna laughed. "But be careful anyways."

"Hey Jenna! Hey Isabelle!" Garet called to them, while running up to them.

"Hi... Garet."

"Hey Garet!" Jenna met him and they kissed, yet again. Isaac sighed as he was about to leave again.

"Oh yeah. Isabelle." Garet called to her, and she turned around.

"Yes, Garet?"

"You really look like someone I know..."

"Really now?" Isabelle said, sweating a little. Please don't figure out who I am!!

"Yeah. Oh yeah! My friend, Isaac! He's a little... quiet himself. You know, he didn't like kissing too much either. He wasn't so moody, and when you got on his nerves, he would cast this spell on you and stuff. It's great. You should meet him."

Jenna looked at Isaac, then smiled. "Yeah! Isaac will most _CERTAINLY_ fit you, Isabelle!"

"I... don't know..." Isaac fidgeted with his sentence, whilst trying not to twitch as Garet was staring right at him. "Excuse me..." Isaac walked off, towards where Kraden used to live. He was at the big rock where it was blocking the cave behind Vale.

_I miss this... Everything today is going nuts. I wish this would all stop. Just... go away forever. Why couldn't I... like... change back? This is so evil!_

Isaac was so caught up in his thoughts that he did not see Felix standing there.

"Isabelle..."

Isaac looked up and turned around, to see Felix standing so close to him. He blinked and smiled weakly.

"Um... hi...?"

"Isabelle... there's something I... want to tell you..."

"Uh, I... I wonder what it is..." Isaac said, trying to find a way out. Isaac noticed Felix was twiddling his fingers around nervously and he knew exactly what was happening. Felix had a crush on him!

"I... I love you, Isabelle..."

"...Um..."

"I love you. You are the most beautiful person I ever seen. And... now I want to express that love."

Felix stepped closer to Isaac, who stepped back, very afraid of what was going to happen. But he looked only once to Felix's face and found that his lips were getting closer to his. Isaac screamed.

"Augh! Wait. YOU DON'T UNDERSTAND!!"

The brown head still leaned forward, pressing his lips onto Isaac's, muffling the blond's screams for help. The kiss was deep, influencing, inviting, and Isaac began to cry as he felt like kissing back. He didn't know what it was that was making him feel this way.

_This is all a bad dream. This is all a bad dream! I have to wake up!! Like now! Hurry!_

Little did they know, the screams of help were heard by none other than Sheba, who was followed by Jenna and Garet, Mia and Piers, then Ivan lastly. Sheba's eyes widened with fury and her hands were glowing purple sparks, as flames enraged in her eyes. Isaac saw this and had to stop the kiss. He pushed Felix away with the leftover manly strength he had, then slapped Felix, more hard than Sheba does to him.

"Don't you... _ever_ do that!" "Isabelle" yelled, pointing "her" finger at the brown-head. Felix massaged his face, as it winced in pain at contact of the slap.

"What the hell is going on here!" Sheba yelled, still infuriated.

"Yeah. I wanna know that too." Garet chimed in, and received a glare from Jenna.

"What? What'd I do?"

"Sigh... Never mind Garet..." Jenna said, with a low sigh.

"Felix made me do it, Sheba! I swear he did! He trapped me in a corner and kissed me first!" Isaac yelled, with Sheba now glaring at Felix. The brown-head looked over to her and smiled gently. She grabbed him by the ponytail and dragged him away.

"We need to talk."

"But but... sigh... fine."

"Whew! I'm glad that's all over!" Mia exclaimed happily, as she looked and saw the sun about to set.

"Yeah. We certainly don't want Isaac to get obliterated!"

"Hunh...? Isaac?" Piers and Garet said together, then looked at Isabelle. Their eyes widened. It was then that Sheba and Felix returned, again, Felix having a bruise slap mark on his left cheek.

"Uh..." Jenna started.

"Oops?" Mia said after her. "No! How silly! That's not Isaac! That's Isabelle!"

Ivan walked over to see if what Garet and Piers thought was true. Piers just stared at Mia with a confused and "stop-lying-to-me" face. Garet, apparently, wasn't too stupid to not figure it out, and gave Jenna the same look. Both girls sweatdropped, sighed then went near "Isabelle".

"Okay, what's going on here?" Sheba asked, stepping closer to the crowd.

"Okay... guys. This is actually Isaac."

The Adepts, excluding Mia and Jenna, all gasped and stared in amazement. They wondered what happened to Isaac that could have made him a female. Felix, out of everyone, was more astonished. He was the one that kissed him!

"You see, he got turned into a female by the Wise One." Mia came in.

"And, I don't know how long this test is supposed to last..." Isaac said with a low sigh.

Immediate silence was about the Adepts. The silence continued for about another minute until...

"So that's how you came up with the Hamma picture..." Ivan wondered, thinking why else he would do that to him.

"Oh my gosh, Isaac. I'm so _so_ sorry!" Sheba said to him.

"Eh... I can't believe I kissed him..." Felix said lowly, quite embarrassed.

"Wow. Never thought my best friend would be a girl..." Garet chuckled and received another glare from Jenna, and one from Isaac too. The red-head immediately shut up when he saw them.

"Well... how do we undo this... curse on Isaac?" Piers added in, a bit worried that having a female Venus Adept would be very hard to adjust to.

"We don't know, Piers." Jenna replied. "The Wise One made him like this. And there's no telling when he'll be changed back."

"Oh."

"Sigh... Jenna. I might need to borrow more of your clothes then. You too, Mia."

Just then, in that instant, Isaac's body started glowing the color of the setting sun. After the two second bright show, Isaac's chest was flat. The blond looked surprised. His manly hands were back, (a/n: May I add, they aren't so big. They're like, still can be girly hands though.) his felt his hair being shorter, his chest was sticking out with breasts, and furthermore, he checked. He lifted the dress and checked his underwear. It was back.

"YES!" Isaac yelled in happiness, dancing around and doing kart wheels. Wait, how did he know how to do those? Oh well...

He tore off Jenna's dress, and wiped off the make up, took the boots off, but for some odd reason, they were comfortable and still able to fit him, undid all the hair things in his hair and ran home, in just breeches, with some townsfolk staring at him, wondering what went wrong. The other Adepts sweatdropped.

"Well, this test is over..." Mia said, smiling, while picking up the remains of Jenna's things.

"That's for sure." Jenna added, picking up the boots and hair things. "The last thing we needed was female Isaac."

* * *

a/n: The End. 

I'm not so sure... I think I did pretty okay for my first one-shot. I dunno. Anyways, please review if you wish, otherwise, don't.

EDIT: I found someone that made a similar one-shot with Felix being a girl. That person made it before me. T.T

Oops. Well, now we have a Felix and Isaac one-shot of them being female for one day. I think... Maybe there's more... O.o

I wouldn't know... I'm sorry, please don't flame me or report me for plagarizing. I didn't mean to... I have no idea what "flame" means anyways.


End file.
